Ye Yan
Ye Yan (叶言) is a student from Xiahou Middle School who lives a double life as a Nightwatcher guardian and protects normal humans from monsters. Background Ye Yan was born in the Northern main branch family of the Nightwatchers. When he was 6 years old, his younger cousin Ye Lanlan promised to marry him when they grow up, which he accepted due to being childish. Due to either hard work or natural talent, Ye Yan was able to control up to eight Demon Flags and was nominated by the Northern and Southern main branch families as the new guardian to join the Night Department in Xiahou Middle School. When he just became 12 years old, he was able to patrol the night by himself and formed a summoning pact with the Ancient Beast, Hundun. Later on, he used psychological tactics and defeated an entire organisation of monsters by himself. Two years prior to the start of the series, he once thought of suicide for unknown reasons. Personality Ye Yan is often characterised as calm, carefree and intelligent. These traits are shown during his fights, where he would try to find the opponent's weakness and create tactics that appear to be random and nonsense to others but are shown to be quite effective when they succeed. His carefree personality is shown when he realises he physically can't beat someone, he would admit loss and accept whatever they are going to do to him. Ye Yan is also quite hardworking, as shown when he ran out of money paying for Huang Xiaoyan's medical bills, he would take whatever job he can accept to start earning money, which he would eventually use to pay for her medical bills again. He's quite a delinquent, as he was shown smoking on some occasions and drinking alcohol during the Dong Guan arc despite being underage. As a self-proclaimed performance artist, Ye Yan's performance art usually weirds people out, making others consider him weird, or even perverted. Appearance Ye Yan has blond hair and turquoise eyes, there's also a mole under his left eye. Although he doesn't look like it with clothes on, he is shown to be quite muscular since he has been training for most of his life. Ye Yan usually appears wearing the standard Xiahou student uniform, however he is also shown wearing costumes on some occasions and calls them "performance art". In some arcs, Ye Yan wears something other than his standard uniform. During the Dong Guan arc and Lovers Party arc, Ye Yan wore a suit to make himself seem proper. During the School Play arc, Ye Yan dressed up as the Prince from Snow White, the Prince from Cinderella and ultimately as Sha Seng from the famous Chinese novel, Journey to the West as part of the play. During the Ancient Time Tree arc, Ye Yan wore a black hoodie. Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.08.38 AM.png|The Lonely Mushroom Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.09.12 AM.png|The Suicidal Girl Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.10.35 AM.png|The Little Dinosaur Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.14.45 AM.png|The Bored Pooper Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.16.44 AM.png|Those Flowers Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.21.24 AM.png|The Tired Chicken Leg Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.27.32 AM.png|The Lonely Coconut Tree Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.28.35 AM.png|The Swimming Sharkman Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.33.43 AM.png|The Cold Under the Moonlight Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 9.18.47 AM.png|The Lonely Clown Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 9.27.13 AM.png|The Depressed Rabbit Abilities and Powers Being a main branch Nightwatcher and having trained since he was young, Ye Yan is physically stronger than an average human as he easily threw a shot 22 meters far in shot put. He also has various techniques, martial arts and weapons that can aid him in battle. Believing that performance art is BDSM in a different fashion, Ye Yan is also really knowledgable of BDSM, knowing multiple techniques of it. Weapons * Soul Gong (镇魂锣): A main branch Nightwatcher exclusive weapon, if struck by the Soul Mallet it can produce a sound that either knocks out anyone within close proximity to the gong or temporarily immobilises everyone else who heard the sound other than Nightwatchers, who have certain levels of immunity to the sound produce. However, if repeatedly struck, the immunity will start to weaken and eventually the Nightwatcher themselves will be affected by the sound, showing signs such as extreme fatigue and nose bleeding. Even if they are shattered, Soul Gong's can still produce the immobilising sound if the pieces are taped back together. They can also be welded back together if shattered through unknown methods. * Soul Mallet (镇魂锤): A main branch Nightwatcher exclusive weapon, it can be used to strike the Soul Gong to create an immobilising sound or physical attacks. When a Nightwatcher experiences true darkness, they become Night Conquerors and the Soul Mallet's power increases drastically, capable of exploding and destroying a monster's soul along with its body in one hit. * Demon Flags (煌妖幡): A Nightwatcher exclusive weapon, it is used to capture monsters, atomise their bodies into green smoke along with their soul and enslave them as Flag Demons for eternity. Flag Demons are capable of making themselves invisible and intangible by turning themselves into green smoke, they are also able to solidify themselves to deal a surprise attack. Nightwatchers are able to telepathically communicate with their Flag Demons within a few hundred meters. According to Wang Shengli, a Nightwatcher that can control more than four flags is able to store three Flag Demons at most in one flag. Nightwatcher exclusive techniques * Chi Knockout (元气震): A move that must meet a lot of requirements in order to be used effectively. While using this move, the Nightwatcher's eyes will glow and knockout everyone within a certain radius, the time a person gets knocked out for depends how mentally strong that person is. The Nightwatcher who uses this technique must store up enough rage or despair to use this technique, and after using it they will be knocked out themselves (though they will usually wake up before the receivers due to a temporary buff in immunity). This move does not work on organisms that were knocked out before the move was used, on organisms that are alertly focused on the user or Flag Demons that are inside Demon Flags. * Timed Knockout (定时锤): A move that can be used to knock someone out for a specific period of time by controlling one's strength while hitting the receiver over the head with a blunt object such as a log, a brick, or the Soul Mallet. The time knocked out in one hit can range from a second to an hour, but a combo of hits can extend the duration. * Time Guessing Pinch (掐心算点): By pinching their fingers, a Nightwatcher can tell what time it is, even if the environment doesn't change at all. However, this move can't tell the date. * All-Side Shockwave (五方烈震): By slamming the Soul Mallet onto the ground, a Nightwatcher can create a shockwave strong enough to send debris flying everywhere, this move is typically used to create an opening for attacks. * Night Conqueror (黑夜主宰): Due to the invention of lights, there is no more literal darkness, which made the Nightwatchers' strength devolve over time. However, when experiencing true darkness, a Nightwatcher will awaken their true powers and become a Night Conqueror, donning an attire similar to Ye Chong. As a Night Conqueror, Nightwatchers gain a sixth sense that is able to accurately detect things in the darkness, regardless of the five senses. They also gain an aura similar to Ximen Guanren's Leader Aura, which makes demons and monsters submissive towards them. Ye Yan's techniques * Sanshou: Leg Catching Throw (散手:接腿摔): A move from Sanshou (Chinese kickboxing) that requires the user to grab one leg of the enemy. After grabbing the leg, the user can trip over the enemy and throw them onto the ground, then proceed to attack the enemy while they are on the ground. * Soul Mallet: Bone Pulverising Hit (镇魂锤:碎骨打): A move that requires the Soul Mallet, Ye Yan thrusts the mallet at the enemy which is strong enough to crack an average human's or monster's bones. However with enough strength, one can hold the mallet back to prevent being hurt. * Soul Gong Combination Hit (合击镇魂锣): A tactical move that Ye Yan used when he threw the Soul Mallet at but missed Lan Ling, one of his Flag Demons carried the Soul Gong and stealthily appear behind Lan Ling, holding out the Soul Gong so it can be hit to produce the immobilising sound. However, the Flag Demon holding the gong will be knocked out for half a month. * Hug of Hundun (混沌的怀抱): A defensive move used by Ye Yan when he realised he stands no chance against Lan Ling. After summoning Hundun, Ye Yan jumps into the air, allowing Hundun to "hug" him and land on the ground. Since Hundun is almost invulnerable to any attacks, Ye Yan hoped that using this move he can drag out the fight until he is able to contact Wang Shengli and ask for aid. Relationships Huang Xiaoyan Ye Yan's relationship with Huang Xiaoyan started off quite badly. In Chapter 1, Huang Xiaoyan was reading the future with her Heaven's Eye on the rooftop building when Ye Yan appeared behind her in his Lonely Mushroom costume. Believing she was going to suicide from jumping off the roof, Ye Yan attempted to save her by quickly pulling her away from the edge of the roof. However while running towards Huang Xiaoyan, he accidentally stepped on his shoe laces and fell forward, knocking her off the roof. While falling down, she swore that she will never forgive him before falling onto a cushion provided by the police under the building and falling into a coma. The next day, while attempting to capture the bear monster Pang Dali, Huang Xiaoyan appeared to stop the bear from killing a little girl in an attempt to escape from Ye Yan. Recognising Ye Yan, Huang Xiaoyan became enraged and literally tried to kill Ye Yan, who used Pang Dali as a distraction and hid in a trash can. A few minutes later, Huang Xiaoyan used her Universal Miracle Gourd in conjunction with her Thousand Ri Shout and successfully trapped Ye Yan inside the gourd. After begging for Huang Xiaoyan's forgiveness, Ye Yan was released from the gourd and was asked for an apology gift, which he thought was going to be a small part of his penis. Instead, Huang Xiaoyan asked Ye Yan to kneel before her, believing that it would damage his pride and make him feel shameful for the rest of his life, only to find out that Ye Yan was kneeling before her without second thought, making her question whether he is a man or not. Ye Yan thought that Huang Xiaoyan was into BDSM and (roommate; classmate; colleague; love interest) Wang Shengli (principal; superior) Ximen Guanren (president; colleague) Wuren (colleague; senior) Li Lingbiao (colleague; classmate) Gu Xiaohua (enemy) Che Yongtai (colleague; rival) Xi Sha (colleague; fangirl) Yue Wushuang & Yue Wuer (enemies) Tianran Fei (former gang leader; student) Bao Huajuan (fellow Nightwatcher) Lan Ling (enemy) Yun Zhonghe (former enemy; ally) Ye Lanlan (fellow Nightwatcher; cousin) Category:Characters Category:Nightwatchers Category:Guardians